User blog:CloakedX/The War of SkyClan
It finally happened..... owo for future reference, those are the districts ... have fun watching ur children die at the hands of me !! THE BLOODBATH Dapplepaw runs away from the Cornucopia. Hazelbranch runs away from the Cornucopia. Jumptail gathers as much food as she can. Fawnspring rips a mace out of Nutpaw's hands. Tinybug stays at the cornucopia for resources. Sprucepaw runs away from the Cornucopia. Peachfuzz runs away from the Cornucopia. Pepperpaw and Larchtuft fight for a bag. Pepperpaw gives up and retreats. Spiderstep kills Swallowstreak with her own weapon. Poppynose takes a handful of throwing knives. Apricotpaw runs away from the Cornucopia. Sugarbee takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia. Olivepaw runs away from the Cornucopia. Lightningpaw grabs a shovel. Blacknut is unable to convince Drizzlestar to not kill him. Leopardpaw runs away from the Cornucopia. Smokeyspots runs away from the Cornucopia. Ashblossom runs away from the Cornucopia. Ryewhisker and Bumblepaw fight for a bag. Ryewhisker gives up and retreats. DAY 1 Jumptail sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Hazelbranch forces Olivepaw to kill Sugarbee or Nutpaw. She refuses to kill, so Hazelbranch kills her instead. Leopardpaw stalks Poppynose. Smokeyspots collects fruit from a tree. Bumblepaw, Ashblossom, and Dapplepaw get into a fight. Ashblossom triumphantly kills them both. Tinybug stalks Fawnspring. Drizzlestar makes a wooden spear. Larchtuft overhears Pepperpaw and Ryewhisker talking in the distance. Lightningpaw thinks about home. Peachfuzz and Apricotpaw work together for the day. Spiderstep receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Sprucepaw discovers a cave. 5 CANNON SHOTS CAN BE HEARD FROM THE DISTANCE Swallowstreak District 12 Blacknut District 3 Olivepaw District 4 Bumblepaw District 11 Dapplepaw District 9 NIGHT 1 Larchtuft, Leopardpaw, Smokeyspots, and Sprucepaw tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood. Drizzlestar questions his sanity. Ashblossom cooks his food before putting his fire out. Peachfuzz goes to sleep. Nutpaw convinces Lightningpaw to snuggle with her. Tinybug, Pepperpaw, and Spiderstep get into a fight. Spiderstep triumphantly kills them both. Poppynose and Hazelbranch tell stories about themselves to each other. Jumptail loses sight of where she is. Fawnspring, Ryewhisker, and Apricotpaw discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Sugarbee receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. DAY 2 Fawnspring practices her archery. Drizzlestar, Smokeyspots, Sugarbee, Jumptail, and Peachfuzz hunt for other tributes. Leopardpaw sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Ashblossom explores the arena. Lightningpaw goes hunting. Ryewhisker, Poppynose, and Larchtuft hunt for other tributes. Nutpaw sprains her ankle while running away from Spiderstep. Apricotpaw receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Hazelbranch constructs a shack. Sprucepaw picks flowers. 2 CANNON SHOTS CAN BE HEARD FROM THE DISTANCE Tinybug District 12 Pepperpaw District 5 NIGHT 2 Poppynose stabs Smokeyspots with a tree branch. Spiderstep goes to sleep. Lightningpaw and Larchtuft sleep in shifts. Hazelbranch receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor. Ryewhisker, Apricotpaw, and Drizzlestar discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Sprucepaw sets up camp for the night. Sugarbee climbs a tree to rest. Leopardpaw destroys Fawnspring's supplies while she is asleep. Peachfuzz forces Jumptail to kill Nutpaw or Ashblossom. She decides to kill Nutpaw. DAY 3 Spiderstep fishes. Fawnspring discovers a cave. Poppynose and Sugarbee hunt for other tributes. Drizzlestar and Apricotpaw work together for the day. Hazelbranch scares Larchtuft off. Ashblossom searches for firewood. Jumptail questions her sanity. Ryewhisker receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Peachfuzz thinks about home. Sprucepaw receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Lightningpaw thinks about home. Leopardpaw searches for firewood. 2 CANNON SHOTS CAN BE HEARD FROM THE DISTANCE Smokeyspots District 4 Nutpaw District 10 NIGHT 3 Lightningpaw sets up camp for the night. Peachfuzz convinces Fawnspring to snuggle with her. Larchtuft thinks about home. Spiderstep defeats Jumptail in a fight, but spares her life. Drizzlestar tries to treat his infection. Ashblossom tends to his wounds. Hazelbranch is unable to convince Leopardpaw to not kill her. Ryewhisker, Sugarbee, and Sprucepaw sleep in shifts. Poppynose is awoken by nightmares. Apricotpaw cooks her food before putting her fire out. DAY 4 Lightningpaw shoots a poisonous blow dart into Poppynose's neck, slowly killing him. Peachfuzz searches for firewood. Ashblossom begs for Sprucepaw to kill him. He refuses, keeping Ashblossom alive. Apricotpaw collects fruit from a tree. Sugarbee and Fawnspring hunt for other tributes. Jumptail dies of dysentery. Leopardpaw thinks about home. Ryewhisker makes a slingshot. Larchtuft hunts for other tributes. Drizzlestar tracks down and kills Spiderstep. 4 CANNON SHOTS CAN BE HEARD FROM THE DISTANCE Hazelbranch District 2 Poppynose District 10 Jumptail District 6 Spiderstep District 5 NIGHT 4 Peachfuzz tends to her wounds. Ryewhisker convinces Lightningpaw to snuggle with him. Sprucepaw questions his sanity. Leopardpaw starts a fire. Fawnspring passes out from exhaustion. Ashblossom begs for Drizzlestar to kill him. He refuses, keeping Ashblossom alive. Larchtuft sets up camp for the night. Apricotpaw convinces Sugarbee to snuggle with her. DAY 5 Leopardpaw scares Lightningpaw off. Apricotpaw, Peachfuzz, Ryewhisker, and Sprucepaw raid Sugarbee's camp while she is hunting. Larchtuft sprains her ankle while running away from Drizzlestar. Ashblossom makes a wooden spear. Fawnspring picks flowers. DAY 5 Leopardpaw scares Lightningpaw off. Apricotpaw, Peachfuzz, Ryewhisker, and Sprucepaw raid Sugarbee's camp while she is hunting. Larchtuft sprains her ankle while running away from Drizzlestar. Ashblossom makes a wooden spear. Fawnspring picks flowers. ARENA EVENT Thinking they could escape, Leopardpaw and Lightningpaw attempt to run through the border together. Peachfuzz survives. Fawnspring trips on a tree root and is unable to recover fast enough. Sugarbee is electrocuted by the border. Ashblossom pushes Drizzlestar into the border while he is not paying attention. Ryewhisker trips on a tree root and is unable to recover fast enough. Larchtuft survives. Sprucepaw restrains Apricotpaw to a tree and leaves her to die. 7 CANNON SHOTS CAN BE HEARD FROM THE DISTANCE Leopardpaw District 3 Lightningpaw District 8 Fawnspring District 9 Sugarbee District 11 Drizzlestar District 1 Ryewhisker District 2 Apricotpaw District 6 NIGHT 5 Larchtuft bashes Peachfuzz's head in with a mace. Ashblossom receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Sprucepaw receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. THE FEAST Sprucepaw gathers as much food into a bag as he can before fleeing. Ashblossom decides not to go to The Feast. Larchtuft bleeds out due to untreated injuries. DAY 6 Sprucepaw falls from a tree, falling to his death. 3 CANNON SHOTS CAN BE HEARD FROM THE DISTANCE Peachfuzz District 1 Larchtuft District 7 Sprucepaw District 7 The Winner is Ashblossom from District 8! Category:Blog posts